


One Of Us

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	One Of Us

"What _are_ they doing?" Jon watched as Ryan wiggled his hips in the direction of Brendon's face, sitting down again to smush a hand in Brendon's hair. Brendon did not look pleased.

"Ryan is kicking Brendon's ass at Halo," Spencer explained, half his grin showing around the neck of his water bottle. "You watch, in about ten minutes Brendon will get ahead again and start doing this dorky dance of victory and pinch Ryan's cheek." He shook his head. "They do this every time."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "You do know that you're all crazy, don't you?"

Spencer clapped an arm around Jon's shoulders. "I'm afraid you're as crazy as the rest of us. You're one of us now, remember?"

"I'm hardly likely to forget," Jon grinned, shifting closer. "I still have the bite marks," he murmured near Spencer's ear.

Spencer purred. "Brendon can be kind of insistent, can't he?" He kissed Jon, fingertips splayed across his cheek. Jon pulled Spencer closer, until he was almost sitting in his lap.

"Hey, hey, don't leave us out," Brendon called over. "Where's the love, guys? Where's the love?"

"Beat you," Ryan crowed, pouncing on him. Spencer and Jon laughed into each other's mouths, opened their eyes, glanced at each other, and broke away to jump into the mess of limbs on the sofa.


End file.
